After the Battle
by Gosari
Summary: Guren wakes up and Shinya lies in a coma.
**Author's note: I do not own Owari no Seraph but all feels are mine.**

Please note that story is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Also I did not read the light novels so warning for any OOC-ness. It's my first time writing these characters~~ please be nice.

The story generally explores the end of the battle at Nagoya but follows Guren's point of view. So it's basically conjecture on my side and what I thought might happen. I might continue this though if I get a better feel for the characters and manage to finish my university assignments on time...

Lastly, thank you for reading!

* * *

 **After the battle:**

A tear rolled down his cheek and he opened his eyes. Why was he shedding tears? What had happened?

He was in the infirmary, the white walls and large windows familiar to him.

Guren sat up, wincing as his injuries protested in alarm. He touched the bruises on his torso gingerly, grimacing as he remembered the disgusting vampire that had attempted to torture information out of him. He was about to reveal false information then, before he talked to… Mahiru.

Mahiru!

What had happened?

Why couldn't he remember what happened?

His legs hit the ground fast and his joints creaked in agony. A name occupied his entire mind.

Mahiru. Mahiru. Mahiru.

What had she done?

Yuu, Shinoa, Shinya, where were they?

His feet brought him out the room and down one silent corridor to another. It was devoid of people, the only noise his hurried breathing as he ran down the long passageway. He stopped at the entrance to the ward's lobby when he noticed someone. A man, clad in military uniform, sat on the plastic chair, his gaze fixed on the cloudless sky outside the window.

"Kureto."

"You're awake, I see."

"Where is everyone?"

Kureto turned to look at him with a calculating stare.

"Where is everyone? Yuuichiro, Shinya…"

"So you're back," Kureto cut him off.

He gave a start. Back? Had he really lose all control? To her?

What had Mahiru done?

"You know."

"You cannot hide things from me, no matter how hard you try."

Silence. He gritted his teeth.

"Shinoa squad are deserters and will be punished as such."

"This cannot be…"

"Accept the truth, Guren."

A memory. _Yuu running towards him, his face relieved. Always so trusting. A sword arced out and stabbed him in the left shoulder. Shinoa was shouting but she wasn't moving, why? She held Kimizuki in her arms and he saw the blood dripping on the ground. Ah. The green irises in front of him stared in shock and Yuu was mouthing something._

 _Why?_

He pressed a hand to his temple.

Yuu.

Was Yuu okay?

If Shinoa was with him, he should be fine right? Shinoa will get her squad to safety.

"My team? Shinya…"

"Deserters."

There was a pause. Guren slid his hand down his face and looked at Kureto.

"All gone, I see."

Kureto clenched his jaw. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the window, his arms behind his back, one straight and the other at ninety degrees.

Guren looked at the stiff, broad back of the man in front of him. Now was not the time to break, Kureto was hiding something.

A pause.

Guren pressed a hand to his throbbing torso. Maybe he should sit if Kureto was going to take so long to come to a decision

"I'll take you to Shinya."

"He's…"

"He's here." Kureto turned and his face moved away from the cool light coming in from the window into the shadow. Saying that, the man walked out of the lobby, clearly indicating Guren to follow him.

They walked in silence, and yet again Guren's pain-filled breathing sounded in the silence.

"Why are there no people?"

"This is the private floor, only for the Hiiragis."

Shinya then…

"Shinya is here?"

Kureto did not deign to respond and turned down another corridor. The lighting was brighter here. Kureto headed to a plain-looking door, knocked, and entered the room. Guren entered too.

A lone bed in the room was the first thing he saw. Then he noticed the silver hair of the man and the unnatural silence, well, unnatural because he remembered the man being so talkative all the time. The next thing he heard was the gentle whooshing sound of the machine attached to the man. There was no other visible injuries besides the swath of bandages encircling his neck. A faint beep joined the eerie peacefulness of the room. The sounds were slowly getting onto his nerves, each repetitive cycle a reminder of the reality of the situation in front of him- something bad had happened.

He grabbed Kureto's collar and yelled, "Who did this to Shinya!"

Kureto pushed his hands off and if anything, his glare seemed to increase in intensity.

Guren huffed out, his mind a mess. What had happened? Lights and memories of colors seemed to play at the edge of his mind.

"What happened?"

"Asphyxia," Guren noticed Kureto's hand clenching into a fist, "He is in a coma." A headache threatened to overwhelm him.

 _Idiot Guren!_

 _Yuu fell and faded into the distance._

 _Shinya was yelling at him._

 _Guren can you hear me? Are you in there?_

 _A punch at the side of his head and he laughed and laughed. How dare her idiotic ex fiancé dared to hit her._

 _Her left hand shot out to grasp Shinya's throat and squeezed till the man was gasping for breath._

 _G..Guren I know you are in there. Come out please. Please._

 _His lips were turning blue yet she was not satisfied._

 _Shinya brought his weapon up and the tip of his bayonet raced up to tear open the skin of her throat but it never happened. So close… She snatched the gun and flung it far away from his reach. He stared at her, the blue irises unseeing._

 _If Guren had this man, this fiancé of mine, to help him he would never fully come over to me. She needed to finish what she had started._

 _The noises that came out of Shinya's throat sounded like gurgling and it slowly, too slowly for her liking, became weaker and softer. Just a few moments mo-r—e…_

 _His other hand shot out to gripped the wrist of her left hand. Guren was still trying to resist at this juncture? How was this possible? This infuriating man…_

 _Shinya's arm flailed about weakly and his eyes rolled up into his head. She bit herself in the right hand hard and she felt her skin tear and blood rolled down._

 _Guren screamed and released the hand that was holding onto Shinya._

 _He fell hard onto the ground, his head spinning and the terrible noises of battle echoing loud in his head. Kureto was running over, anger oozing out of him. Yet the last thing he remembered seeing was Shinya's blue lips and half-lidded eyes before the butt of Kureto's gun knocked him out._

Ah… he exhaled.


End file.
